Marked, Book Four: A New Dawn
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Moons have passed since the fateful Gathering that changed SkyClan and RockClan's life. Now the Marked are living peacefully beside SkyClan, but that peace is about to be shattered with the arrival of a hauntingly familiar face. Sequel to Finding Peace.
1. Prologue and Allegiance

**AN: Well look at this, I am starting a new story. And even more, it is a Marked story. Shocking, isn't it? So I've made quite a few changes to the allegiance list. Coppershine's kits have been changed, and I'm sure you'll find a few more notable changes as you read on. After many messages of 'please write a sequel', I have finally decided to write this. So don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

_ROCKCLAN_

LEADER: Stormstar - dark gray and white mottled tom

DEPUTY: Crowfeather - dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Flowertail - tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled tail

WARRIORS:

Streamfur - silver tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Snakepaw**

Meadowlark - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Snowfire - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Spottedfur - brown tabby tom with flecks along his back

Brindlefoot - small ginger she-cat with white paws  
**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Reedfeather - golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Snakepaw - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw - reddish ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Ivypaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Coppershine - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ashkit and Dawnkit by Stormstar

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Crowfeather's kits

KITS:

Ashkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnkit - gray-ginger she-cat with amber eyes; has red-tipped ears

* * *

_SKYCLAN_

LEADER: Bouncestar - ginger tom

DEPUTY: Shadepool - dark gray she-cat with unusual colored eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Ravenwing - black tom with a gray muzzle  
**Apprentice: Thornpaw**

WARRIORS:

Mintleaf - gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Sagewhisker - white tom

Umberfur - black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

Feathernose - lean gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fernpelt - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Talonpelt - pale tabby tom with lighter colored stripes across his back, green eyes

Blackstripe - gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICES:

Willowpaw - tawny colored she-cat

Jaypaw - golden brown tabby tom

Thornpaw - dark brown tom

QUEENS:

Crimsonrise - white she-cat with ginger ears, tail, and paws; pale green eyes, expecting Umberfur's kits

ELDERS:

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Rockshade - black tom

Cherrytail - ginger she-cat

* * *

_CATS OUTSIDE CLANS_

Sableheart (Claw) - gray and ginger dappled tom with unusually long front claws

Zephyr - long-haired gray tom with a white chest and white paws, pale amber eyes; loner

Xanadu - pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; kittypet

Noras - long-haired brown she-cat with an unusual marking on her forehead; kittypet (Maine Coon)

Web - dark gray tom with stripes running along his face; rogue

Lucky - creamy white tom with yellow eyes, brown paws and ears; rogue

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness swept over Twolegplace. The noises of monsters was always a present threat to the kittypets, rogues and loners that lived around it. Yet most had managed to eek out a living by surviving off of Twolegs that took pity on them.

One of those rogues was a gray and ginger dappled tom, whose eyes glittered with purpose.

Cats feared him because he was different. Loners avoided him because of the long claws that never sheathed. He couldn't sheathe them because of the power that he'd been given. He scoffed at the idea of calling the claws he had a power. They were more like a curse than anything else.

_My life has gone from bad to worse over the course of seasons_, he thought scathingly. _I can't turn back time and change what I've done wrong_.

"You're a long way from home little kit," a voice snarled from behind. The tom whirled around to see a dark gray tom with stripes running along his face. His lips were twisted as he took a threatening step forward. "In case you didn't see the claw marks, this is our territory," he added when the gray and ginger tom tilted his head to one side.

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with." The tom's claws suddenly extended, and the dark gray rogue's eyes widened.

"Claw... I... I..." His voice dropped when he realized who this intruder was.

"You were saying?" Claw smirked and glared at the tom that had dared challenge his authority. He was ruler of Twolegplace, no one else.

"He's bluffing." Another cat stepped out of the shadows and glared at Claw. "I doubt that the rumors are true. He's just a pathetic-" The rogue didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

Claw lunged forward, screeching in rage as his claws buried into the rogue's chest. The tom let out a choking cry before his eyes glazed over. Claw grinned before releasing his grip. The dark gray rogue let out a startled cry and made a run for it.

Without warning Claw threw the body out of his way and raced after the dark gray rogue. They could have valuable information on the Clans that lived nearby. He needed to know if it was safe to return. If he could make his revenge known to the Clans.

The gray and ginger dappled tom soared across the alley until he was on top of the rogue. The tom let out a shriek as he tried in vein to get away. Claw didn't hold back until the tom relaxed.

"Now, why don't you tell me where you came from?" Claw demanded as he placed a claw across the tom's neck. "And I _might_ let you live."

"I came from beside the gorge!" the tom gasped. "The Clan cats don't want us hanging out there, so we moved further into Twolegplace! We thought it was safe here, until we heard rumors that a monster was living here."

His voice became harder to hear as Claw pressed his claw against the tom's windpipe. "So the Clans think I am dead," he growled thoughtfully. "Maybe it is time to pay them a visit. It would be... lovely to see my dear sister once more."

The dark gray tom found it hard to believe that this cat had any kin at all. His eyes widened in relief when Claw released his grip. The larger cat took a step back and began to wash his blood-stained claws.

"What is your name, rogue?" he asked in a calmer voice.

"Web," the tom rasped. "The... the other cat... the one who's now dead was called Lucky."

_He's not very lucky now_, Claw thought with a roll of his eyes.

"I am off to visit the gorge," he suddenly announced. "You are welcome to join me if you wish, but it is your choice."

Web stared at Claw as if he'd grown wings. If he were Marked with wings he could. But he was Marked with the claws that he considered a curse. Claw snorted angrily before stalking away from the alley. It was time to return to the Clans. It was time for revenge.

* * *

**AN: The prologue has been changed drastically, and the next few chapters will be as well. Hope this doesn't deter any readers /=**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Short chapter, but I wanted to get it up now while I was thinking about it. Dawnkit's character is up first, and you'll have to guess as to who the next point of view will be!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Twice she had felt the paw prod her side. Dawnkit tried to ignore the paw that kept poking her. It was like trying to get rid of an annoying fly. The paw poked once again and her eyes flared open. She found herself in the nursery sleeping beside Ashkit. Coppershine was already wide-awake, sharing tongues with her denmate Leafpool.

Dawnkit growled deep within her throat and glared at Ashkit, the one who'd been poking her. His eyes were bright with laughter when he watched her.

"Do you have to keep waking me?" she demanded when she shook scraps of moss from her ears.

"It's no fun in here without Snowfire's kits," Ashkit grumbled. "I was just having fun."

Snowfire's kits had become apprentices a couple of days ago. Soon it would be their turn, but Dawnkit didn't think she could wait any longer. Ashkit had obviously felt the same way.

She could see just how excited he was by reading the lights around him. Vibrant shades of blue hovered around Ashkit as he pounced on Coppershine's tail. When she had told Coppershine that she could see these lights, Coppershine had been thrilled.

"You are Marked like your father and I," Coppershine had explained.

When Dawnkit had asked what the Marked were, Leafpool explained everything. Apparently the Marked were cats who were born with unusual markings. These cats were gifted with powers beyond StarClan's grasp. That was why the Marked lived with different ancestors.

It had taken Dawnkit several days to switch from believing in StarClan to believing in LightClan.

Now the words just rolled off of her tongue as if she had said it her whole life. She was almost six moons old. To her it felt like she was seasons old, as Leafpool often described herself.

"You're not old Leafpool," Dawnkit had mewed when Leafpool had said that one day. The light brown tabby had moved into the nursery three moons after Dawnkit and Ashkit were born. Leafpool was like a second mother to them. Dawnkit couldn't bear to see Leafpool in any pain, and the lights around her had been red with pain.

"Thank you, Dawnkit," Leafpool had rasped before licking her ear. "You have a kind heart. Use that wisely during your training as an apprentice."

It was after that conversation that Dawnkit had decided what she wanted to become. Despite Ashkit's protests, she wanted to become Flowertail's apprentice. The very idea sent thrills of excitement through her as she thought of helping cats with words rather than herbs.

"Let's go out an play now!" Ashkit sprang to his paws and raced out of the nursery.

Dawnkit rolled her eyes and bounded after him. Coppershine gave her son a disapproving look before shaking her head.

Snow crunched under their paws when Dawnkit skidded into her brother. She looked down at the fluffy white stuff and wondered how long it would be here. With leafbare in full swing the camp looked bleak and empty.

Ivypaw and Meadowlark were lingering around the clearing. Dawnkit noticed that Spottedfur was trying to sun himself as the clouds broke away. Her fur bristled with excitement when she spotted her father, Stormstar. He was leader of RockClan, and had proven himself worthy many times over.

"Hey Dawnkit, Ashkit!" Ivypaw bounded over when she noticed that they were out. "You two look bored."

"Can you show us some fighting moves?" Ashkit asked pleadingly. Dawnkit rolled her eyes once again and wondered if Ivypaw would fall for his innocent act.

"You're too young to learn fighting moves," she snorted. "Besides, your mother would claw my ears off if I did."

Ashkit fumed when Ivypaw looked at Dawnkit. "How's training going?" Dawnkit asked.

She could tell that Ivypaw was worried. She wasn't sure what the color brown meant, but it must have meant worried from the way Ivypaw looked at her.

"It's fine," Ivypaw replied with a shrug. "I've been having a hard time learning my double jump and swipe move. With these wings in the way it gets hard." Dawnkit had noticed the wings growing out of Ivypaw's back. Her mother had said the wings were Ivypaw's Mark. "But Snowfire said I'm going to make a good hunter so... hopefully that makes up for it."

Dawnkit nodded in agreement. Snowfire had good judgement over who would make a skilled warrior. Though she wasn't Dawnkit's mother Snowfire had cared for them when Coppershine couldn't. She and Ashkit were fairly close to Snowfire's kits.

"You two look like you're up to no good." Dawnkit's eyes glowed with happiness when Stormstar approached.

"We just wanted to learn some fighting moves," Ashkit groaned.

"Ivypaw why don't you and Meadowlark go out for some training," Stormstar suggested when Ivypaw listened to Ashkit's complaints. "You'll be apprentices soon enough," he added to Ashkit. "When you do become apprentices I will show you the moves I was taught." His amber eyes glowed with warmth when he nuzzled Ashkit affectionately. Dawnkit felt the same longing she had felt before when she thought of training as a warrior apprentice. She wouldn't be fighting alongside her brother when she became an apprentice.

_But I'd rather train as Flowertail's apprentice_, she told herself determinedly. _At least than I can help cats rather than inflict pain_. Her determination was what made her feel stronger compared to Ashkit. He may have had their father's strength and courage, but she had intelligence on her side.

"Maybe we can explore the territory together when we become apprentices," Ashkit mewed when their father joined Coppershine. She had slipped out of the nursery while Dawnkit was preoccupied with her thoughts. "I can't wait to see what my powers can really do."

Ashkit's powers were different from the other Marked. Dawnkit had begun to notice it when they were playfighting in the nursery. He seemed to know exactly where she would be within the next heartbeat. He could predict what would happen in the future. Dawnkit thought that skills like those would come in handy in the near future.

"Okay, we'll explore the territory when we become apprentices," Dawnkit replied with a nod.

She knew that she couldn't afford to lose her brother. Ashkit meant everything to her - especially as they had grown up together.


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't know what to write about. Ivypaw's the second main character (there are four like in previous books), and she's gonna be fun to write about :) Hope everyone had a safe return from the storm surge of Hurricane Sandy. I didn't have much trouble where I live.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ivypaw trotted alongside her mentor as Meadowlark led the way to the training clearing. The tortoiseshell she-cat was always acting strangely around her because she was Marked. Ivypaw had tried to act friendly around her mentor as not to scare her. Snakepaw and Foxpaw were lucky - Brindlefoot wasn't Marked but she understood them well. So did Streamfur, who was Stormstar's sister. Ivypaw was Marked in a different way.

_I have wings like a bird and feathers like one too_, she thought as she tried to look at her wings. They were too small for flight right now. Snowfire, her mother, had told her not to fly unless she was around to watch. So even though it went against her instincts, Ivypaw was forced to stay on the ground.

"Today we'll be practicing jump training," Meadowlark meowed when they reached the clearing. "I know you're a skilled jumper, so you'll have no problems mastering these moves." She studied Ivypaw critically before explaining the first move. "This one is a bit tricky, and you'll have to use your tail for balance. Jump into the air and twist before landing on your enemy, make sure there's an opening when you strike."

When she asked Ivypaw to perform the move herself, the young apprentice did as she was told. She jumped into the air and twisted like Meadowlark had told her to. But instead of landing neatly on the other side, her wings caused her to trip and land nearly on her muzzle. She gasped in surprise when she struggled to her paws.

"Those wings of yours makes this training hard," Meadowlark snorted when Ivypaw recovered. "Try again, and this time keep an eye on your wings."

Ivypaw tried not to think about Meadowlark's boasting. Snowfire had told her that cats would look down upon her because she was different. The Marked were always looked down upon because they were stronger.

She tried the move once more and this time barely succeeded. Meadowlark gave another unimpressed snort and narrowed her eyes.

"Can I try that again?" Ivypaw suddenly asked. She wanted to make sure she had the move down. She wanted to show her mother how skilled she was at fighting.

_Foxpaw's a better fighter than me, but that's because of her powers_, Ivypaw thought angrily. Foxpaw had the power to change into her namesake. Her Mark was unusually long ears - the ears of a fox. When she had changed into a fox cub, Snowfire was utterly shocked until she discovered the ears.

Coppershine would have made a better mentor for Foxpaw, but she was in the nursery. Coppershine had the power to change into any animal she thought of. She would have been better off training Foxpaw, but she couldn't at the moment. So Foxpaw was stuck with Brindlefoot.

Ivypaw continued practicing the move that Meadowlark had shown her. After what felt like moons she'd managed to complete the move without landing on her muzzle or wings.

Pride swelled within Ivypaw's chest when she'd managed to perfect the move. She would have to remember to move her wings aside and use her tail as balance. That was what Meadowlark had told her to do.

"Well done," Meadowlark purred. "You've improved since yesterday. But there is still much to learn - I think for now we can take a break."

She was surprised to see that dusk had come far too quickly. They'd only gone over one move! Her pelt bristled with unease, but she knew better than to argue with Meadowlark. Her mentor had moons of experience in this territory, being a former SkyClan cat.

The tortoiseshell and white apprentice followed her mentor back to camp, where she was unsurprised to find her siblings beside the fresh-kill pile. Leafpool was sunning herself outside the nursery, her belly plump with Crowfeather's future kits. Crowfeather was also the Clan's deputy. Ivypaw could see him now organizing tomorrow's patrols.

"I finally perfected that twisting leap move!" Ivypaw announced when she joined Foxpaw and Snakepaw beside the fresh-kill pile.

"_I_ perfected it yesterday," Foxpaw boasted. "Brindlefoot told me that I'll make a good warrior - especially since I can change into a fox."

Ivypaw restrained the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance. Foxpaw was just a mousebrain who liked to brag about how good she was. She had noticed this when Snakepaw managed to catch his first mouse. Foxpaw had announced that she'd caught three mice on that same day.

"Well I'm going to visit Coppershine's kits," Ivypaw mewed.

She waited for Foxpaw to say something that would anger her even more. Fortunately Foxpaw was asked to clean out Stormstar's den while he went on patrol with Snowfire and Spottedfur. Coppershine's kits were always up to no good, so Ivypaw had decided to watch over them when she could.

They had almost grown up together in the nursery after all. Ivypaw and her siblings were just three moons older than Coppershine's kits, who were now close to six moons. It wouldn't be long before they became apprentices, and than the _real_ fun would begin.

"Ivypaw!" Dawnkit's squeal jolted Ivypaw from her thoughts. She purred in amusement when she was tackled by the smaller kit. "Ashkit thinks he's going to be the best warrior in the Clan, but I want to be the best warrior!"

"I think he'll have to get behind Foxpaw for that," Ivypaw mewed when she looked down at the smaller kit.

"She's nothing but a furball mousebrain," Dawnkit suddenly scoffed. "I wanna be a warrior like daddy!"

She was about to say something else when Coppershine peered out of the den. Leafpool was still sunning herself despite the sun that was slowly receding behind Twolegplace. A warm breeze picked up and ruffled Ivypaw's fur as Coppershine looked at her.

"I was wondering where you went," she muttered when she gave Dawnkit's ear a lick.

"When do we get to become apprentices?" Ashkit bounded out of the den when he realized Coppershine was no longer with him.

_He's going to make a difficult apprentice for any mentor_, Ivypaw thought with a restrained purr._ I can't imagine mentoring him, he's got so much energy_!

"You're not going to become apprentices with that attitude," Coppershine snorted when she grabbed Ashkit by the scruff. He yowled in surprise when she dropped him beside Dawnkit, who was grinning in sheer joy. "Soon my little ones, you will become apprentices," she added when her tail wrapped around them.

"It'll be interesting when they move into the apprentice's den," Ivypaw murmured.

Coppershine nodded in agreement. Ashkit and Dawnkit were about to make things very interesting for RockClan. Ivypaw just hoped it was for the better of the Clan.


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Another new chapter! Sorry this one took so long, I took a short break. But here's Snowfire's chapter. You get to hear from Snowfire, and a couple other original Marked as well. The main ones will be Ivypaw and Dawnkit though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She remembered it all. The taunting and the pain that her former Clanmates had put her through. She couldn't forget what she went through as a warrior of SkyClan. They'd refused to accept her because she was different. Because she had been Marked.

Her ginger and white fur ruffled with anger as she remembered the accusing glares cats had given her. Sableheart - her brother - had caused this pain as well. He had turned on the Clan because he couldn't take the constant taunting. In the end no cat knew where Sableheart had disappeared to. Only she knew that he was still alive, and he was a threat to both RockClan and SkyClan.

"Snowfire, you need to stop worrying about him." She jumped when Spottedfur rubbed against her. Unlike other cats he was the only tom who managed to put up with her icy cold fur. She was thankful to have found a mate in Spottedfur, and eventually have a family of kits who were now apprentices. "He's part of the past, now we need to think of the future."

"I can't help it," she sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if we should have hunted him down..." She stared at the ground and thought of what they could have done. Coppershine could have changed into a dog and snapped his neck in half, or into a Twoleg and stop him.

"Come on, we should go out and see if there's anything we can do," Spottedfur meowed. The warrior's den was empty. Cats had already left to fulfill their duties. Snowfire gave him an odd look before she slipped out of the den.

Snowfire wasn't surprised to see her kits bounding around camp. Ivypaw and Foxpaw were busy arguing over who was the better fighter - this didn't surprise her either. Ivypaw and Foxpaw were always arguing over something. Snakepaw wasn't like his sisters, but he didn't mind arguing every now and than. He just chose when to join in during the arguments.

"Kits, try to stay out of trouble just once," she sighed when she nudged Snakepaw.

The mottled brown tom whirled around and flashed his teeth. "Mother, they were saying who the best warrior would be!" he exclaimed.

Snowfire rolled her eyes and nuzzled him affectionately.

"They're just jealous of how much stronger you are," she purred. Ivypaw was about to open her jaws and argue and thought better of it. Foxpaw simply glared at Snakepaw before looking away in annoyance. "Come on kits, can't you get along just once?"

"You didn't get along with your brother," Foxpaw pointed out.

She flinched and stared at Foxpaw with hard green eyes. Foxpaw was about to say something else when Spottedfur slapped his tail across her mouth.

"You can spend the rest of the day cleaning out the nursery," he hissed.

Foxpaw's eyes widened in alarm before she nodded and bounded away. Snowfire closed her own eyes and thought of her brother. She wondered where Sableheart had gone when he disappeared.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"I know you're worried about him, but don't take it out on the kits," Spottedfur mewed when he pressed against her. "Foxpaw just doesn't know much about him."

She realized that Spottedfur was right. Foxpaw and her siblings knew so little about Sableheart, and worrying about it wasn't going to get her anywhere. She needed to think of something other than her brother. Focusing on border patrols and

The ginger and white she-cat sighed and padded towards the sunhigh patrol. Reedfeather was leading it, and she was eager to get out of camp. Her fur ruffled against the warm air as she wondered if they would come across any SkyClan patrols.

_I'm not a SkyClan cat anymore_, she reminded herself. _But that doesn't stop me from wondering how my old Clan is_.

Reedfeather, Streamfur and Snakepaw waited patiently beside the camp's entrance. Snakepaw looked happy to join his mother on a patrol. She knew that he was still annoyed with how Foxpaw had treated him. His amber eyes glowed with annoyance when he glared at the nursery where Foxpaw was working.

She looked at her son sternly before the patrol left the camp. A sense of eagerness washed over Snowfire as she bounded ahead. As the second oldest warrior part of the patrol she could take the lead if she wanted to. They were patrolling the border that stretched towards the gorge in SkyClan.

"Keep an eye out for intruders," Streamfur told Snakepaw when his claws unsheathed. "Cats are always looking for an excuse to fight."

The pale gray she-cat didn't bother mentioning that SkyClan cats were always challenging the border. Lately Bouncestar had been trying to restore territory that had been lost a couple of moons ago. As a new rule that was added to the Marked code, those who were Marked couldn't use their powers during battles against normal cats. So any battles that were fought usually ended quickly, but they were enough to leave scars and bruises on both Clans.

"Let's hope this doesn't end in another fight," Reedfeather muttered. They passed an old log that had fallen during a previous storm. Snowfire remembered when that log had fallen. Her kits had been terrified during that storm, and she had to keep them huddled up inside the nursery most of the day.

"We'll see what happens," Snowfire mewed. She tried to keep her voice steady when they reached the edge of the territory.

Sure enough there were fresh scents mixed in the air. Snowfire opened her mouth to taste the air. The strongest was SkyClan's pungent odor. She'd recognized that scent anywhere. She recognized another scent in the air, one she hadn't picked up in a few moons.

_Xanadu_. Her ears flattened at the memory of the odd she-cat. What was the kittypet doing so close to Clan territory? She tried not to think about it when she saw cats moving throughout the shrubs in the distance. The scent of SkyClan suddenly became stronger, and her nose wrinkled in surprise.

"They're just RockClan warriors," meowed a familiar voice. Snowfire's heart began to beat louder than usual when she recognized the voice. A lean gray and white she-cat emerged from the bushes. Her eyes widened when she spotted Reedfeather and Streamfur.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" another cat demanded. It was Umberfur, a solid black tom with dark amber eyes. His apprentice Willowpaw stood beside him. Her tail was kinked over her back when she spotted Snakepaw crouching beside Streamfur.

"We were going to ask you the same, Umberfur," Streamfur growled. "We are just patrolling the borders."

"Snowfire, I haven't seen you for moons," Feathernose purred when she stepped forward. Snowfire's claws unsheathed instinctively, and she had to restrain herself from attacking.

Feathernose was her mother. She had been unstable for moons when Sableheart and Snowfire were discovered to be Marked. Snowfire had bitter memories of watching her father, Flamespeckle, turn against them when he realized that they were Marked.

"I was in the nursery, in case you haven't heard," Snowfire meowed when she glanced at Snakepaw. His chest puffed with pride when he glared at Feathernose. The older she-cat's eyes widened once more when she realized that Snakepaw was her grandson. "This is Snakepaw, one of my kits."

"Is he... Marked?" Umberfur suddenly asked.

"No, he isn't," Streamfur snapped.

Snakepaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Willowpaw eyed him curiously. Snowfire shook her head and wondered why the Clan would want to know if her son was Marked or not. It seemed that since Spottedfur wasn't Marked Snakepaw didn't get the abilities Foxpaw and Ivypaw had.

"He's welcome to visit our Clan if he wants," Feathernose murmured when she eyed Snowfire warily. Her fur stood on end when Feathernose stalked away from the patrol. Umberfur glanced at Snowfire in confusion before bounding after her. Willowpaw was the last to leave, but her gaze rested on Snakepaw before she left as well.

"Why would I want to visit SkyClan?" Snakepaw retorted when they were gone.

"Snakepaw, I was once from SkyClan," Snowfire sighed. "But that was long ago." She glanced at Reedfeather, who was Meadowlark's son. His mother was of pure SkyClan blood, as was his dead father Lionclaw. Lionclaw had been killed in a battle against Sableheart and the rogues along with Snowfire's own father Flamespeckle. "I don't regret the decisions I made," she added when Snakepaw's eyes widened.

"I guess that explains why I have these long legs," Snakepaw grumbled as the patrol left the border.

Guilt suddenly weighed heavily on Snowfire's shoulders. She had never told Snakepaw about her father and mother until now. He and his siblings had every right to know their real heritage. Yet Snowfire had chosen to join RockClan after the battle was over. RockClan was where her heart lay, no matter what any cat told her.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? It was nice to see Snowfire again, after waiting a year to find out what happened to her :P**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: I know this chapter is so short that it's laughable, but I wanted to end it at a certain point. And Leafpool finally has her kits, I'll probably post an allegiance update halfway through the story for them. Thanks WildCroconaw for being my only reviewer. You've earned yourself a Dawnkit plushie :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A moon had passed since Dawnkit and Ashkit tried exploring the camp. Boredom was quickly settling in between both kits as they were confined to the nursery. Leafpool had given birth to her newest litter - three kits that Crowfeather never stopped visiting. There were two she-cat's and one tom, each of them similar to the appearance of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Dawnkit had heard from Leafpool what her last kits looked like.

Her newest kits were different from Leafpool's last kits though. Dawnkit peered between her mother's tail and saw them for the first time since they were born yesterday.

One kit was gray and white with patches of brown. Another was gray-brown with tabby markings. The third was black like Hollyleaf, but with a brown striped tail at the tip. Dawnkit had never seen such unusual markings before, and she doubted her mother or Crowfeather had either.

Now Crowfeather was mooning over them as if he had never seen kits in his entire life. Dawnkit wished that she could escape from the nursery and become an apprentice now. She was six moons old so why couldn't her father hold their ceremony now? Her claws kneaded the ground underneath until they scored deep marks.

A yelp sounded from above, and Dawnkit's ears flattened in surprise when she realized she had scratched her mother.

"Dawnkit, you need to control your claws," Coppershine sighed when she wrenched away her tail.

"I just want to become an apprentice now!" Dawnkit groaned. Ashkit was still sulking in the corner of the nursery. His punishment had been worse than hers. He was confined to one corner of the nursery while Coppershine kept a keen eye on him.

"Yowling about it isn't going to help," her mother snorted. Leafpool and Crowfeather were still discussing what to name their kits. Dawnkit sighed in annoyance once more and tried not to look irritated when Coppershine looked at the pair. "Have you thought of names for them?" she asked.

"We're naming the gray and white she-cat Rushkit," Crowfeather replied. "It's a combination of ThunderClan's strength and WindClan's speed." His voice was filled with pride when he spoke of ThunderClan and WindClan. Curiosity coursed through Dawnkit, and she wondered what the other four Clans were like.

_I've heard about them_, _but we never get to hear any stories_, she thought. _Coppershine's never told us what it's like in ThunderClan_. She glanced at her mother and wondered why Coppershine was so reluctant to talk about her past.

"The gray and brown kit will be known as Squirrelkit, in honor of my sister Squirrelflight," Leafpool meowed as she nuzzled the gray-brown kit affectionately. It let out a squeal in protest and tried to suckle once more. "And finally the third kit will be known as Brackenkit."

A purr rose in Dawnkit's throat as she saw the emotions swirling around Leafpool and Crowfeather. Despite her previous annoyance she couldn't help but feel happy for them. Crowfeather really did love his mate. He had given up everything just to be with her. Now that they were together they could raise a family to become proud RockClan warriors.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Lowbranch(1) for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar's yowl made Dawnkit jump in surprise. She glanced at Coppershine eagerly. This time her mother was pleased with the gathering call. Even Ashkit gave up on his brooding and bounded towards them.

"It's time," Coppershine sighed as she gave Dawnkit's pelt a furious lick. Dawnkit struggled from her mother's firm grip until she was finally done. Then Coppershine grabbed Ashkit by the scruff and gave him a good grooming until his pelt was sleek and flattened.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong." Dawnkit peered out of the nursery's entrance and saw that the entire Clan was gathered. Streamfur, Snowfire, Spottedfur, Meadowlark, Reedfeather and Brindlefoot were all gathered around the clearing. Foxpaw, Snakepaw and Ivypaw were also outside the apprentice's den, waiting to greet the Clan's newest apprentices. "Come forward you two." His tail waved, and Dawnkit raised her chin as she approached her father. "Ashkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Snowfire, you are ready for an apprentice. You have proven yourself a worthy warrior of RockClan, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Ashpaw."

Snowfire's eyes glowed with happiness as she approached her apprentice. Rather than touching noses with him, she simply dipped her head and led him to the crowd. Dawnkit tilted her head to one side and wondered what it was like to have such cold fur. Her thoughts were interrupted when Stormstar faced her next.

"Dawnkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. Spottedfur, you too are ready for your first apprentice. Though you were born a loner, you have become a skilled warrior and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Dawnpaw."

Excitement coursed through Dawnpaw when she touched noses with Spottedfur. The mottled tabby looked just as happy to finally receive an apprentice. She could tell from the colors that swirled around him that he was more than ready to teach her what he knew. And she wanted to learn everything she could about becoming a warrior.

* * *

**AN: Like I said this chapter was short. But I will hopefully have more words for the next chapter, and it's going to be based off of Ashpaw's point of view and Ivypaw's. I'm going to do the linebreak like I did with previous books so that it's not too confusing.**

**(1) I called it the Lowbranch because I couldn't remember what the proper meeting place was XD  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: I had an AN all typed up when the damn computer decided to throw me off of this page. Stupid mouse ( But whatever, I was going to type that I'm writing in multiple points of views later down the road. But thanks for your reviews, and don't forget to leave one for this chapter :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The ground underneath her churned as Ivypaw tried to keep herself contained. Her wings had begun to grow since Dawnpaw and Ashpaw became apprentices two days ago. Now Stormstar and Snowfire were debating whether or not she was ready to learn how to fly. Flying was complicated, because she was the only one who could master such abilities. But Coppershine could turn into different birds and offered some advice after leaving the nursery.

"Concentrate on the sky rather than the ground," Coppershine had told her. "It helps to think of flight and focus on your wings."

So for the last two days Ivypaw had done nothing but focus on her wings. Meadowlark was frustrated because of her fascination, but she chose to ignore her mentor. Now that she could use her powers Ivypaw was certain that she didn't need Meadowlark.

_I can do things just as well without her_, she thought with a firm nod.

Now she was circling around the clearing as she tried to keep her mind on other things. Her wings were in constant motion while she moved. Streamfur had to duck out of the way when she almost pushed the older cat with her wings. The silver tabby didn't seem to mind though as she led Snakepaw to the training clearing.

"Will you stop pacing?" Reedfeather grumbled. "I'm trying to eat here." The golden brown tabby had grabbed a chaffinch out of the fresh-kill pile.

Ivypaw glared at him when she realized that he was right. Her wings had stirred up dust while she was pacing. With a sigh she decided to return to the apprentice's den and wait for Stormstar to return.

"Ivypaw, come over here!" Snowfire's yowl caused Ivypaw to jump in surprise.

Fear wormed its way into her belly before she pushed it back. She had done nothing wrong as far as she was concerned. Meadowlark may have been annoyed with her attitude, but that didn't mean she wasn't in trouble. Her tail flicked from side to side when she approached the leader's den.

Stormstar was sitting inside with his tail wrapped around his paws. Snowfire stood on his other side, their pelts avoiding each other. Ivypaw had learned that her mother's icy cold fur was powered by emotions, so as long as she kept her temper down, her fur was touchable.

"We have decided how you are going to learn how to fly," Stormstar meowed when Ivypaw looked up at him. "Snowfire is good at climbing branches, and Coppershine learned that young birds learn to fly by leaping off of these branches."

Ivypaw stared at Stormstar in disbelief. "But... what if I fall?" she demanded.

"Coppershine will be there to catch you," Snowfire replied. Her green eyes glittered with worry as she looked between Stormstar and Ivypaw.

_LightClan let this work_, Ivypaw prayed when Coppershine emerged from the warrior's den.

The dark ginger she-cat looked more than happy to stretch out her legs. She had been cooped up in the nursery for over six moons. Ivypaw couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of camp. She hated being confined to the camp, where there was nothing to do but listen to warriors gossip about their day.

She unfurled her wings and decided that this was much better. Once she really did learn how to fly maybe she could do more than hunt and fight. Maybe she could explore the forest and SkyClan's territory without being caught.

"We're going to try a small tree first," Stormstar explained when they began to move through the forest. This part of the forest was surrounded by small birch and aspen trees. A few oaks grew around the edge to provide plenty of shade and protection for the prey. Underneath it all was leaf litter and a few shrubs that grew here and there. The landmark of this territory was a large boulder where apprentices were told to sit on to watch the forest for signs of invaders.

"That one right there looks like a good tree," Coppershine murmured. Her tail pointed towards a birch with low-lying branches. Ivypaw glanced up to see that the leaves were a dark shade of green.

As if her words had been a cue Snowfire began to climb up the smooth bark. Ivypaw watched her mother scramble onto the lowest lying branch. Snowfire's tail flicked from side to side when Ivypaw quickly followed. She found it easier to use her wings as balance until she got up to the branch above her mother's perch.

"Remember to look at the sky, and don't focus on the ground," Snowfire whispered. "Coppershine and Stormstar are there if you need them."

"I don't need any help," Ivypaw growled. Her claws scraped against the bark as she unfolded her wings.

A fierce wind suddenly buffeted against the tree. The feathers along her wing ruffled at once. Ivypaw gasped in surprise when she was pushed off of the branch. Soon the world was tumbling around her. She couldn't tell the difference between forest and sky until she unfolded her wings once more.

This time they caught the wind, and she managed to stay up straight. Ivypaw stared at the forest when she realized that she was a few fox-lengths away from the ground. From up here Coppershine and Stormstar looked like tiny kits.

Ivypaw relished the warmth in her wings as she spread them apart. This was what it felt like to fly. She could hear the wind howling around her. A few wisps of clouds flew past her until she reached the highest tree in the forest. It was an ancient oak, whose branches reached out for the sky.

She looked down from the branch and saw that the forest looked much bigger than she had expected. Beyond RockClan's territory was Twolegplace, where the rogues, loners and kittypets lived. To her right lay SkyClan territory, and after that she wasn't sure what lay ahead of her.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she had spent too much time on the branches. She thought about the ground and where her mother was. Snowfire would be worried, while Stormstar and Coppershine would search for her frantically. As if the thoughts had stirred them she unfolded her wings and began to make her way to the smaller trees.

Snowfire was on the ground now, her tail lashing irritably when Ivypaw made a clumsy landing. Stormstar blinked in surprise while Coppershine tilted her head to one side.

"I flew!" Ivypaw's voice broke into a squeak. She flicked her tail in embarrassment before looking at her mother proudly. "I can finally fly!"

"Yes you can," Snowfire purred. Her voice was warm and filled with happiness when she nuzzled her daughter affectionately. "But you need to remember that not every cat is Marked," she added cautiously. "Use your powers when they are needed the most."

_Isn't that the whole reason why RockClan was created_? Ivypaw wondered when she looked down at the ground. She wanted to use her powers to explore the territory to the fullest. No cat aside from Coppershine was able to do so.

"I think Ivypaw should be allowed to fly," Coppershine sniffed when Stormstar pressed against her. "She has her wings for a reason."

Snowfire looked at her defiantly, as if to challenge Coppershine's wisdom. Eventually she simmered down and glared.

"Fine, but a warrior must be with you at all times when you decide to go out," she muttered crossly.

Ivypaw raised her chin and looked at her mother. That seemed like a fair choice.

"I can live with that," she mewed.

She had earned her wings for a reason, like Coppershine said. She was going to use them no matter what Snowfire said. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

* * *

**AN: Ivypaw can now fly! So this should make for an exciting ride if I do say so myself :D**


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Had an author's note typed up but it was deleted no thanks to FF Yeah, I'm pissed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Guilt washed over Snowfire as she had watched Snakepaw return to camp. She knew telling him about SkyClan had would be difficult. He was the only one of her kits with those long back legs. Ivypaw didn't need them because she could now fly. Foxpaw could simply turn into a fox and use her larger size to scare her enemies. Snakepaw on the other paw seemed to have no powers. He wasn't Marked like his siblings, which was odd.

_Maybe because Spottedfur isn't Marked_, Snowfire guessed as she surveyed the mouse he had caught for her. It made sense that only half of her litter had been Marked. Coppershine's kits were both Marked because their mother and father were. She already knew that Leafpool's kits would not be Marked.

Now was not the time to think about it however. With a new apprentice to train she needed to think like a real warrior rather than a worried mother. Ashpaw was a pawful like Coppershine had warned. His energy seemed never ending to Snowfire.

Her whiskers twitched in amusement as she watched him bounce around the apprentice's den. Ashpaw was busy chattering like a bird to Ivypaw and Foxpaw. Both apprentices looked annoyed by his constant energy. Snowfire knew that she would have to intervene soon before Foxpaw decided to scare him off. She quickly devoured the mouse and rose to her paws, shaking off bits of dirt from her flank.

"Come on Ashpaw, we're going to start battle training," she meowed when she approached him.

The little tom's eyes flashed with excitement before he nodded in agreement. "Maybe I can take on some rogues!" he growled as he tried pouncing on her tail.

Snowfire pulled her tail away and purred in amusement once more. "Not yet," she told him.

The two of them had reached the training clearing, where Dawnpaw and Spottedfur were already at the clearing. Snakepaw and Streamfur were also there, but they were further away. As an older apprentice Snowfire could understand why her son would want to be further away from Dawnpaw and Ashpaw. But it was more of the fact that Snakepaw wasn't Marked that made him put distance between himself and the two new apprentices.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she studied Ashpaw's movements. He had powerful front legs like his mother, Coppershine. Snowfire could already see the makings of a good warrior as Ashpaw managed to tackle a branch that had fallen into the clearing.

"Not bad, but your pouncing skills could use some work," she meowed after Ashpaw shook sand from his pelt. "Now try it like this." She dropped to a crouch and stealthily moved forward, creeping towards the branch that now lay between Dawnpaw and Spottedfur. Ashpaw watched with wide eyes when she pounced on the branch, sending it flying across the clearing. Spottedfur had jumped just in time to avoid getting smacked in the muzzle by the branch. "Sorry," she purred when he turned and glared at her.

"Can I try it now?" Ashpaw asked with an excited jump. He didn't have the same strong back legs as her, but she had a feeling his front legs would be just as useful.

"Sure, but you might want to-" She didn't get the chance to finish as Ashpaw charged after another branch. She sighed in frustration when he barely made the branch rattle with his back legs. "Why don't you try listening to me for a chance?" she grumbled when she approached him. Ashpaw looked at her endearingly. She knew how much he wanted to prove himself. "Try using your front legs instead of your back; they're stronger than mine," she explained when he finally gave her a chance.

Ashpaw looked at the branch doubtfully before doing what he was told. Snowfire watched with interest as he lunged forward, pouncing on the branch with his strong front legs. To her surprise and pleasure, the branch snapped in half under his weight.

"Now you're getting it," she purred in approval after Ashpaw shook scraps of wood out of his fur. His eyes glowed with happiness when he heard those words. "We should get back, it's getting late," she suddenly murmured when she looked at the darkening sky.

Sure enough it was past sunhigh by the time she had finished with Ashpaw's training. Even Spottedfur and Dawnpaw had retreated back to camp after Dawnpaw finished her training. Snowfire glanced at her apprentice before sighing. Tomorrow would bring another day of training.

Ashpaw was disappointed that they had stopped training earlier than usual. Snowfire wanted to get back before the moon came out. Her ears flicked back and forth as she listened to the sounds of the forest. Crickets were chirping in the distance, and the noises of Twolegplace could be heard as well.

"Come on," she meowed before bounding forward towards the direction of camp.

Snowfire kept an eye on the path ahead as they moved forward. Ashpaw's tail flicked from side to side while he trotted alongside her. She knew that rogues were always a constant threat to the border. But kittypets sometimes strayed in the forest. RockClan was not well-known in Twolegplace, and kittypets who were unaware of RockClan's presence felt the sting of their claws.

Her ears pricked forward when she heard a branch snap nearby. Ashpaw suddenly stopped when he heard the noise as well. Alarm coursed through Snowfire before she nudged the apprentice into one of the bushes. Ashpaw was far from ready for his first taste in battle if it came to that.

"Who goes there?" she demanded once Ashpaw was in a safe position.

"Relax." Snowfire's eyes narrowed when a tortoiseshell stepped forward. She recognized this cat from somewhere - the blue eyes and faint tabby markings were vaguely familiar. But she couldn't quite remember who this intruder was. "I need to speak with Stormstar," the tortoiseshell meowed in a calm voice.

Snowfire tilted her head to one side in confusion. What sort of kittypet or rogue would speak with a Clan leader? Then her eyes widened when she realized who this cat was.

"Xanadu?" she gasped. The tortoiseshell's eyes lit up at her odd name before she nodded. "Why is it so urgent that you can't share the news with me?"

"I must share this new with Stormstar, and Stormstar alone," the kittypet replied with an irritated lash of her tail. "And the apprentice you are hiding might as well come out." Her eyes fell upon the bushes where Ashpaw had been hiding.

Ashpaw stepped out of the bushes, his fur bristling slightly at the sight of Xanadu. He had never seen a kittypet before. Snowfire sighed in frustration when she realized she would have to tell him where this cat had come from.

"This cannot wait," Xanadu hissed.

Snowfire rolled her eyes and glared at the kittypet. "Very well, come with us," she muttered.

She doubted what ever Xanadu had to share with the Clan was anything new. The kittypet had tried to make herself sound unusual before. To Snowfire she was just another annoying kittypet begging for attention. But if the supposed news was urgent, Snowfire guessed that it was better not to argue.

Silence fell between them as she and Ashpaw led the kittypet back towards camp. Snowfire knew that she was going to get questioned for leading a kittypet right into camp. But Xanadu had seen RockClan's camp before. This was nothing new for the Clan.


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Sorry it took me like, two months to update this ^^ I've been so busy lately it's ridiculous. I barely get time on the computer and when I do I'm working on something else. Anyways new chapter for A New Dawn, and you get to find out what Xanadu is up to :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Curiosity surged through Dawnpaw when the tortoiseshell was led to her father's den. She had heard stories of the strange kittypet known as Xanadu. Coppershine used to tell stories of how RockClan had first started beside SkyClan's territory. Xanadu had been found wandering through the forest one day, and refused to join the Clan. She had not been seen since than.

Dawnpaw's ears pricked forward when she realized that something was wrong. Snowfire had looked uncomfortable when she returned. Even Ashpaw had refused to say anything about what had happened out in the forest. Dawnpaw ducked her head in embarrassment when she looked at Stormstar's den.

"What's going on?" she asked when Ashpaw joined him.

"A kittypet wandered into our territory!" Ashpaw exclaimed. "She wanted to see Stormstar." His eyes gleamed with excitement when he looked at her.

"What does she want?" she wondered out loud while tilting her head to one side.

She was more curious about Xanadu's sudden return than what news she had to share with Stormstar. The strange kittypet must have had a good reason for returning. Maybe she finally decided it was time to join the Clan.

Heartbeats seemed to pass before Stormstar emerged from his den with Xanadu close behind. The tortoiseshell's eyes glowed with what Dawnpaw thought was triumph or pride. Stormstar on the other paw looked uneasy as he whispered something to an annoyed Crowfeather. Coppershine emerged from the warrior's den to hear what had happened. Crowfeather's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before he slipped into the nursery where Leafpool was nursing her kits.

"Thank you for sharing this information with me," Stormstar meowed with a dip of his head to Xanadu.

"What are you going to do about it?" Xanadu's ear flicked from side to side as she studied Dawnpaw's father carefully.

"We will send extra patrols to ensure they do not cross into our territory," Stormstar simply replied. Xanadu's tail lashed with frustration as she glared at Stormstar. "I know that it is a threat we should take seriously, but until we have proof there is nothing I can do," he added in a more serious tone.

The tortoiseshell simply nodded in response. Dawnpaw released a breath of relief that she didn't realize she was holding. She trotted over to where her mother and Stormstar were sitting. Dawnpaw wished that she could join in their conversation and find out what was going on. Something had troubled Stormstar to the point that he was lying to the cat that had shared the news with him.

_You're just an apprentice_, she reminded herself. _It's not like my opinion would matter_.

"I need to speak with Coppershine and Flowertail now," Stormstar announced after Coppershine approached him. She bounded over to the pair while Flowertail returned to her den where their meeting would be held. "Snowfire and Streamfur will escort you back to Twolegplace," he added to Xanadu.

The kittypet dipped her head respectfully, though Dawnpaw could tell that she was forcing the action. It was _than_ that Dawnpaw noticed something strange about Xanadu. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she could not see any lights around Xanadu's head. She couldn't read the emotions Xanadu would have felt.

Something was wrong with Xanadu. Something was very wrong with that kittypet.

. . .

Dawnpaw crept towards the medicine cat's den after Xanadu, Snowfire and Streamfur had left. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of what she had discovered. She wasn't sure whether or not it was safe to tell the others what she had learned about Xanadu. Not being able to see the tortoiseshell's emotions had worried her.

"...What happens now?" Dawnpaw heard Flowertail ask in a soft voice.

The medicine cat was always worried that rogues or loners might try to overtake the territory. SkyClan had given RockClan permission to take this part of the territory because they'd never used it. But rogues on the other paw would find this as prime hunting space.

"We can't spread panic among the Clan," Coppershine murmured. "The last thing we need is for them to go out for revenge."

A shudder coursed down Dawnpaw's spine as she heard those ominous words. Coppershine was worried about someone who deserved revenge. The only bad cat Dawnpaw could think of was Sableheart. He had changed because he was treated badly by his old Clanmates. In the end he had betrayed the Clans and killed Sparrowstar during a Gathering using his powers. Snowfire had told this story many times when she was still in the nursery.

The story still gave Dawnpaw nightmares every now and than. She would often have horrible visions of cats dying by the claws of a murderous traitor. Pale yellow eyes would glow in the darkness and look directly at her. Only one word would slip out of his mouth before he faded, "Die."

"You're right," Stormstar meowed. "For now we will keep this between us. Snowfire already knows that something is up, but we cannot tell her everything. She will want to look for her brother if he is still alive." There was doubt in her father's voice, but Dawnpaw felt the chills coming back once more. "Flowertail, do you remember what Rockfall said to you in your dreams?"

Dawnpaw took a step back in surprise. Now she knew that she shouldn't hear this. Rockfall was one of her father's best friends. He had died during the journey to the gorge by saving the others. RockClan was named after him in his honor. It was time to leave before they noticed that she was listening.

"There you are!" Dawnpaw froze when she heard Ashpaw call her. He bounded over to her and stared at her playfully. "I bet you heard everything they said," he added. Dawnpaw looked at the aura around him and sighed. He _was_ curious.

"They were just talking about leader stuff," she explained with a shrug. "Nothing we should worry about."

Ashpaw's tail flicked with annoyance as he studied her. Dawnpaw sighed in frustration when she realized that he wasn't about to let it go. Carefully she explained everything she had heard, leaving out the more important details about what Coppershine had said to Stormstar. Ashpaw's eyes widened in disbelief when she told him what she thought about the Clan's need to get revenge on the return of an old friend or enemy.

"So there_ is_ more to her return!" Ashpaw exclaimed.

Dawnpaw slapped her tail across her brother's mouth before he could say anything else. He hissed in frustration before she moved it. "We can't say anything to mom and dad, remember?" she growled. "If they know that _we_ know something they'll punish us both."

Relief washed over Dawnpaw when her brother nodded in agreement. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the three cats had emerged from Flowertail's den. Dawnpaw skirted further away towards the apprentice's den. Ashpaw followed her closely and they watched with interest to see what would happen next. They knew that something big was going to happen. And it was going to effect everyone in the Clan.

* * *

**AN: And now the strangeness gets stranger... exactly what, or _who_, is Xanadu? Anyone who guesses correctly gets a mega Dawnpaw plushie!**


End file.
